


Destroya

by kany_jones



Category: Destroya (song), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Destroya - Freeform, Fluff, Frerard, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, MCR, No Smut, Nostalgia, One-Shot, Oneshot, Sad, and very sad, idk why i wrote this, it's probably fluffy, probably really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kany_jones/pseuds/kany_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the studio proves to be very hard for Frank. All thanks to Gerard's new way of singing. Well, if you can call moaning singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroya

**Author's Note:**

> Today I had a bad day. I never felt so alone in my life. I always feel better after writing, so I decided to post in here, it has been a while. I'm sorry if it's sad, but it felt like it was the right way to put it.
> 
> I know that Brian wasn’t around for Danger Days era, but I couldn’t find out the new guy’s name, so, for this fic, Brian is still the manager on Danger Days.
> 
> Beyoncé has a heart btw

“Okay, once more please!”

 _Shit_ , was all that Frank could think of. _Not again. If I have to hear that one more fucking time, I’m literally gonna flip a table and storm out of here. Please Brian, I know you can hear me, please make him stop, pleeeaseee. Brian. Read. My. Fucking. Mind. Stop. Him. Now._

“Ugh!” Frank groaned in frustration from Brian’s lack of attention, as he left the studio. He needed air, he felt the walls closing in on him, as he wanted to move and look away, but he couldn’t. Not when he was sounding like that. He tried to light a cigarette, that always calmed him a little, but his hands wouldn’t stay still long enough to do that.

“Fuck!” he mumbled, as he threw the cigarette as far away as he could. “Gotta keep your shit together Frank! Gotta go back in there and be a professional and continue to play, easy peasy, right?” Frank was talking to himself now. “But how can I play when my hands shake so damn much I can’t even light a fucking cigarette?!” He answered himself back, in a mocking sharper voice. “Just stop looking at him, and think about the music. Play one note at a time, and request some headphones, that should block it out!”

Mikey’s head appeared in a nearby door, the same Frank used to get out.

“Frank?”

“Y-yeah?” He answered startled.

“We need you back in there in like, five.”

“Okay Mikes, be right back, lemme just…”

“Okay, um, sure.”

Mikey gave him a weird suspicious look, but went back and disappeared from Frank’s sight.

_Fuck I’m so screwed. Shit, I’m hard. I can’t go back in there like this. Shit, dead puppies, dead bunnies, dead kitties. Great, now I’m sad. Well, at least I’m not horny anymore. Ugh, goddammit._

Frank yanked open the door, replaying breathing exercises he learned from a meditation guru on TV. He had always thought they were fake and trying to mess with people, but today those exercises were working and saving Frank’s ass.

As he entered the small studio again, he could still hear the music on the same part it had been since he had left it. He controlled his nerves a little, but his hands were still stubbornly shaking slightly, making him feel weak on his knees too. As he pushed the door that separated the hallway from the control room, he could hear the voice that was making him shiver more clearly, intensifying the uneasiness that was sweeping through Frank at the moment.

In the small room were him, Mikey, Ray, Brian and Gus, all looking at Gerard on the other side of the glass. The moment he walked in, Gerard darted his eyes directly at him, and Frank dared to think all that teasing was on purpose.

“Gerard, wait. Once again! It’s kind of lacking passion, I don’t know.” Gus kept meddling with all the buttons on the panel.

“Yeah, try giving it a little more heart. You sound like Beyoncé.” Brian added, gaining a smirk from Gerard and full blown laughter from Mikey and Ray.

“Who said I didn’t want to sound like her?” Gerard had mastered the art of sassing back, and Frank wasn’t surprised by the answer. “Brian, can I try something a little out of the box?”

“Um, I guess. If you think that’ll work…”

“Oh, it will work, trust me. It’s the most passionate way I can do it.” He said as he giggled. Frank could swear he even winked at him.

 _Oh-oh._ Thought Frank. _This can’t be good. Or maybe it will. Probably too good. Dammit._  He felt his pants tightening up, and Gerard hadn’t even started to sing yet.

“Ready Gerard? Three, Two, and…”

Frank didn’t have the words for it. It wasn’t something he could explain, but damn did he want to, just so he could remember the details for the rest of his life. Gerard’s “Ah’s” and “Oh’s” inspired by Beyoncé were enough to put Frank’s blood pumping through his veins like mad, but this was even better.

No one else in that room but Frank had heard those before. No one else knew what they really meant. They were made solely for Frank’s ears at the moment and he knew it. They weren’t normal singing noises. No. That was pure sex on a song, and Gerard knew it. Frank had heard them too many times to count, but they felt better to hear each time, and after so much time apart, those moans were driving him crazy. Especially considering they were going to be immortalized on a song.

_Shit, I gotta get out of here again._

Frank was already reaching for the door, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Where are you going Frank?”

“Um, I don’t feel well, I think I’m going to lie down a little on the dressing room.”

“But you were outside just a minute ago.” Mikey’s face looked puzzled.

“Yeah, but you know me. I’m probably coming down with something.” Frank gave him a shit eating grin and a pathetic attempt of a lie, as he wanted to hurry out of that room, feeling Gerard’s eyes fixated on him.

On the other side of the glass, Gerard kept singing, watching all the commotion between Mikey and Frank. He looked pale and unsettled, probably from hearing all of those noises he had been making fifteen seconds earlier. Gerard would be lying if he said they weren’t inspired by Frank. They wanted passion, and to him that was a synonym of Frank. Sure, he married Lindsey and was happy living with her, but returning to the studio and spending so much time around Frank again made him wonder if he had found true happiness after all. He wanted to check if Frank felt the same, or if it was all in his head, so Gerard did the best he could think of without going through the embarrassment of asking in person: Innocent looking hardcore flirting. And Gerard knew the feelings were reciprocate after Frank left Mikey speaking alone and slammed the door on his way out.

Gerard stopped as Gus suggested a five minute break. He left the small booth and quickly went out to the hallway, trying to find Frank as soon as possible. He checked the bathroom first, finding only Ray trying to calm his fro down, because the recent downpour had caused it to become frizzier than usual. Mikey was by the coffee machine chatting with Brian, so there was only one place left where Frank could be.

Gerard didn’t bother to knock on the door, opening it quietly so no one could find him either, and locking it behind him.

“Frank?” the room was dark and it was hard to see, except for the small lights on top of the mirrors.

No one answered back, but Gerard quickly spotted a man figure curled up on the couch. “Frank?” he asked once again.

“What?!?”

“I was worried about you. You weren’t looking good when you left.” Gerard sat by Frank’s feet.

“Are you fucking kidding me Gerard?!” Frank’s head snapped back up.

“What the hell?”

“Don’t act all innocent! I know you were teasing me!”

“I wasn’t!”

“Oh yeah? And I suppose those sex moans were for Gus to hear!”

“Oh, those.”

“Yeah, those.” Frank rolled over and turned his back on Gerard, as he felt him shift closer.

“I’m sorry Frankie.”

“You better be. You got me fucking hard!”

“I-I did?”

“Fuck yeah, you sounded great, how could I not get like that?”

“Payback, bitch.” Gerard chortled.

“What payback? What the fuck are you laughing about?”

“Well, let’s just say now you know what I feel every time I listen to Leviathan.”

“Oh…” Frank blushed. “You picked up on that, huh?”

“Come on Frankie, it wasn’t that hard to pick up on.”

Frank hid his face on the pillow.

“Was it about me?”

“What?” Frank’s voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Leviathan. Those moans Frankie. I still remember them clearly, you know?”

“Um…” Frank wondered if he should tell the truth to Gerard. It wouldn’t do them any good, but he was sure the damn fucker did Destroya’s on purpose just to tease him, so two could play at that game. “Yeah.”

“I knew it.”

“And Destroya? What was that all about?”

“Oh, yeah, they were about you. I could only think of you. I need you Frank.”

“You _need_ me?”

“Yes. We seem like we’re losing each other more every day. I feel like we’ve grown apart. I want what we had back.”

“We can’t have that back Gerard, and you know it. I can’t believe you’d go through all of that show just to tell me that.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly come to you and say that I missed you, your soft lips, your big cock and your tight ass, could I?”

“It would be better than fucking moaning in a fucking song. How can I overlook that now?! How can anyone overlook it now?!”

“And so I’m supposed to ignore Leviathan too?”

“You know we can’t be together. You have Lindsey and I have Jay. We have families for God’s sake!”

“I know, it’s just that…”

Frank could hear Gerard sigh, as his hand trailed his arm up and down all the way to his hips.

“I miss you Frank. I thought we were done for good, but now, I don’t know.” Frank heard Gerard start to sob, and peeked through his shoulder, only to see Gerard hunched and covering his face with his hands. Frank wanted to hold him so badly, but he couldn’t.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I thought I was happy with her, I really did, she’s awesome, and being a father is just, a feeling out of this world.” Gerard was wiping the tears. “But since we started _this_ again, the album, the tour, I noticed how much I’ve missed you. She’s the best wife in the world, but no one can make me feel the way you do Frankie. I cherish her deeply, and you know that, but love… I never knew anything like what I feel with you. You make my heart go wild and I just… I only love you.”

Frank could feel the tears rolling down his face too, as he clutched tighter the pillow he had been hugging.

“Gee.” Frank sat up and hugged Gerard, who returned the hug tightly. “I… I love you so much. You know that, but we made a decision a few years ago. We knew we couldn’t be together, for our sake and for the sake of the band. And guess what, we have amazing kids, we have an awesome band, families that care for us, and each other’s friendship. What else could we want?”

“If we have everything, why can’t I be happy?”

“Gee, we love each other, don’t we?”

Gerard nodded silently, as Frank pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you so much, no words can express it. If someone were to ask me to write a song about it, I couldn’t, because nothing can measure what I feel about you. I love you and I know that you love me, but now, we have different kinds of love waiting for us every day. That doesn’t mean I stopped loving you, because let’s face it, I never will, but it does mean that, no matter what, I want you to be happy and to feel loved. Even if we don’t sleep together anymore, we are still close. We’re more than friends, we’re even more than brothers. What we are doesn’t even have a name, but I understand what it is, and I know that you do too. We just love each other enough to know we’re better off apart.”

Gerard kept sobbing, and they were both reduced to tears and nothing else in a blink of an eye. Finally, Frank snapped out of it, and finished his thought.

“And because I love you, and you love me, we are going out there and putting all of this in our music, okay? Just, no more sex noises, please. I love you, but those aren’t meant to be so, um, public.” Frank giggled and even managed to get a chuckle out of Gerard’s lips.

“I guess I just kind of overreacted, right?”

“Whatever it was, Gee, I promise you will never lose me. I will always be here for you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Gerard kissed him on the lips, and got up to check the mirror to wipe away the remaining tears.

“Let’s go Gee. Let’s do what we do best.” Frank leaned to kiss his cheek once more, and whispered in his ear as they left the room.

_“No matter what, I’ll always be yours, and you will always be mine. I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any feedback is fully appreciated!!! :D


End file.
